bleaknetworkfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Sri Lanka
|previousseason= |nextseason= }} , is the second Survivor season of Bleak Moonlight's survivor fanon timeline. Twists *'Schoolyard Pick:' The tribes for this season were chosen by a Schoolyard Pick, with Indiana being the captain for Kotiya, and Warren as the captain for Hurulu. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' Immunity Idols grant a player immunity from a tribal council which they attend. It will cancel any votes cast against them, therefore they are an immense power in the game. There were three idols hidden, one on Hurulu beach, one on Kotiya beach, and one on Carnaival beach. *'Double Vote:' A Double Vote advantage was hidden during the merge feast, which would allow the castaway to vote twice at a tribal council of their choice. *'Final Two:' There will be a final two this season. Castaways } |1st Voted Out Day 3 |1 |- | |Loretta Simpson 59, Coeur d'Alene, Idaho Teaching Assistant | |2nd Eliminated Day 6 |0 |- | |Shaina Bean 26, Marietta, Georgia Reality TV Star | |3rd Voted Out Day 9 |6 |- | |Devonte Jones 42, Fairmont, West Virginia Tour Guide | |4th Voted Out Day 12 |3 |- | |Indiana Rocker 25, New Haven, Connecticut Radio Presenter | |5th Voted Out Day 15 |2 |- | |Tyrese St. Germain 30, Aurora, Colorado Traveller | |6th Voted Out Juror #1 Day 18 |5 |- | |Earl Dawson 55, Syracuse, New York Retired | |rowspan="8" |7th Voted Out Juror #2 Day 21 |7 |- | |Don Bianchi 48, Rio Rancho, New Mexico Business Owner | |8th Voted Out Juror #3 Day 24 |6 |- | |Draco Nightfall 34, La Crosse, Wisconsin Retail Cashier | |9th Voted Out Juror #4 Day 27 |7 |- | |Loca el Divaloda 38, Akron, Ohio Scullery Maid | |10th Eliminated Juror #5 Day 30 |5 |- | |Mahogany Dinapoli 29, Baltimore, Maryland Mob Wife | |11th Voted Out Juror #6 Day 31 |30 |- | |Bianca Heppleby 29, Merrimack, New Hampshire Travel Agent Consultant | |12th Voted Out Juror #7 Day 32 |2 |- | |Warren Locke 21, Reno, Nevada Gambler | |Runner Up Day 33 |4 |- | |Aliss Glass 22, Roanoke, Virginia Tattoo Artist | |Sole Survivor Day 33 |1 |} Season Summary On day 1, Indiana and Warren were randomly selected to choose the tribes for this season via a Schoolyard Pick. After picking their tribes, Jeff threw them into the first immunity challenge without knowing each other to really test their communication skills with strangers. After a very close challenge, Kotiya managed to win the immunity from the first tribal council. At their camps, Kotiya bond over the reward they won, while Hurulu is down in the dumps about losing so early. Mahogany rubs the tribe the wrong way, which makes it clear to everyone that she will be the first boot from their tribe at tribal. Realising this, Mahogany decides to hunt for the idol before anyone else decides to do so themselves, and she manages to set a record for being the only person in the history of Survivor to find the idol on day 1 in the game. Relationships build over the next two days, with Jax becoming very appreciated around the Hurulu camp. At the first tribal council of the season, Mahogany plays her immunity idol which proves to have saved her, with every vote being cast against her except for her own, which was for Jax, due to how appreciated he was becoming. At the next immunity challenge, Kotiya manages to clench immunity once again, however this time, the Hurulu tribe is divided over who to vote. Some people want to go after Don since he's lazy and does nothing around camp, however, some believe the vote should remain for Mahogany. At tribal council, Hurulu can't make a decision on who should leave, therefore rocks are drawn, sending Loretta home. More determined than ever, Hurulu comes back fighting in the immunity challenge and finally manage to win for once, sending Kotiya into discord regarding the vote. Tyrese and Indiana form an alliance and work with Loca for the sake of the vote to make sure they are remaining in the game, and after some crafty whispers, they manage to blindside Shaina unanimously. At the next immunity challenge, Hurulu manages to win again as Tyrese and Loca have an argument mid-challenge. Indiana begins to question her loyalty to Tyrese, however, they stick together for the vote and manage to get Draco to vote with them, which sends Devonte home in a mixed vote. At the next immunity challenge, Hurulu manages to win once again as fireworks erupted within the Kotiya tribe, where Indiana broke off her alliance with Tyrese and an argument broke out between Aliss and Draco. This attitude continued into tribal council which resulted in a very stretched vote, which ultimately leads to the blindside of Indiana. This losing streak continues into the next immunity challenge, resulting in Kotiya going to tribal council for the fourth time in a row. The tribe is once again split between who to boot, and through anticipating a merge coming up, Loca uses her idol to negate two votes against her, eliminating Tyrese. At the merge, the Hurulu members except Earl decide that working together will be the best strategy going into the merge, and when approached about the idea, Earl has other thoughts, which makes the other Hurulu members suspicious of him. At the merge feast, Bianca finds an advantage that allows her to vote twice at a tribal council of her choice, which has to be played at the final 5 or before. Aliss manages to win the first immunity of the season, and the old Hurulu members decide to blindside Earl as they do not need his number in a 4-3 situation, which proves to be successful after a tied vote, sending Earl home. At the next immunity challenge, the entire Carnaival tribe decide to try and eliminate Mahogany due to her annoying nature at camp, and sheer laziness. Aliss, Bianca and Warren win the reward challenge, and decide to start an alliance of their own to secure their place in the final three, and agree to bring in a fourth as fourth place. Draco manages to win the immunity challenge, and through sensing her troubled position, Mahogany goes idol hunting, to eventually find another idol after hunting for several hours. At tribal council, she plays her immunity idol, which negates six votes against her, making her sole vote for Don count, eliminating him in a shocking tribal council. Meanwhile, Warren works on Mahogany to bring in as the fourth to their alliance, however, he keeps his alliance deal with her separate from the rest of the alliance, which is later discovered by Aliss, shattering her trust to him. At the immunity challenge, Aliss wins immunity in a landslide victory, giving Warren the opportunity to eliminate Draco as a competitive threat. He informs Mahogany of this vote, and at tribal council, Aliss decides to turn against Warren, and votes for him instead of Draco, despite this, Draco is eliminated with three votes against him. Warren confronts Mahogany about the vote, assuming she didn't vote with him and instead voted against him, which sends her into a fit of rage. At the next immunity challenge, Bianca wins immunity, meanwhile, Warren decides he wants to eliminate Loca and informs everyone about it. Growing ever sick of him making all the decisions, Aliss decides to talk Bianca into voting against Warren in hopes of getting a majority over him at tribal council, at the same time Warren talks to Mahogany about blindsiding Bianca, as she has a very good social game going which will go down well at the finale. At tribal council, the tension between the final members of the tribe grow. Bianca decides to play her double vote advantage, and cast a vote for Mahogany and a vote for Warren, to keep in good with both of her alliances. The vote reveals a 2-2-2 tie, and Loca tries to reason with Aliss about the risks of going into rocks, as they are the only two who could be eliminated, but Aliss reveals that she is a gambler and is fine with leaving if that's what luck gives her. As rocks are drawn, Aliss' words prove to be correct as Loca drew the purple rock, eliminating her from the game. At the final four, the tribe is divided into Aliss and Bianca vs. Warren and Mahogany. At the immunity challenge, Warren manages to barely win the immunity necklace, which makes Aliss and Bianca worry. At tribal council, Aliss and Bianca vote against Mahogany, and in a surprising twist, Warren votes with them, sending Mahogany home. Warren refers to their immunity deal back at the beginning of the merge, and chuckles. Jeff informs the tribe that this season is a final two, making Warren worry, as Bianca and Aliss now begin to chuckle akin to Warren's previous laugh. At the immunity challenge, it is a very close call, however, Warren manages to win the final immunity of the season is a photo finish against Bianca. Neither Bianca or Aliss talk with Warren, isolating him back on the beach. At tribal council, Warren leaves to vote, and the girls hug each other, feeling accomplished in their game. In the booth, Warren tosses a bottle cap, stating Heads is Aliss, Tails is Bianca. Moments later, he returns to his seat, as Jeff reads the sole vote, revealing Bianca has been eliminated in third place. Bianca blows a kiss to Aliss, and gets her torch snuffed. At the final tribal council, the jury rips Warren to shreds on his game of backstabbing and betrayal, which brings a smile to Aliss' face. After asking many questions, the jury leaves to place their votes. Back in the studio, Aliss and Warren are all dressed up, as well as the jury. Warren tries to give Aliss a handshake, but she rolls her eyes, and gives him a hug instead, stating that it's just a game. Jeff begins to read the votes, Aliss. Warren. Aliss. Warren. Aliss. Aliss...Aliss, crowning Aliss as the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Sri Lanka, as the crowd cheers intensely. Episode Guide } | | |3-3-2; 4-2 |7th Voted Out Juror #2 Day 21 |- |08 |Holy Spirit Stand by Me | | | |6-1 |8th Voted Out Juror #3 Day 24 |- |09 |Cursed by the Underworld | | | |3-2-1 |9th Voted Out Juror #4 Day 27 |- |10 |Do-or-Die Tribal Council | | | |2-2-2; 1-1-1 Rocks |10th Eliminated Juror #5 Day 30 |- |rowspan="4"|11 |rowspan="4"|Checkmate, My Dear | | | |3-1 |11th Voted Out Juror #6 Day 31 |- | | | |2-1 |12th Voted Out Juror #7 Day 32 |- |rowspan="2" colspan="2"|Jury Vote | |rowspan="2"|5-2 |Runner-Up Day 33 |- | |Sole Survivor Day 33 |} Voting History } |align="left"|Aliss | |colspan="3" | | | | | | | | | | |bgcolor="black"| | | |colspan="2" rowspan="2"|Jury Vote |- | |align="left"|Warren | | | |bgcolor="black"| | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | |align="left"|Bianca | | | |bgcolor="black"| | | | | | | | | | | |bgcolor="black"| | | | | |- | |align="left"|Mahogany | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | |align="left"|Loca | |colspan="3" | | | | | | | | | | |bgcolor="purple"| |colspan="2" | | |- | |align="left"|Draco | |colspan="3" | | | | | | | | |colspan="5" | | |- | |align="left"|Don | | | | | | | | | | | |colspan="6" | | |- | |align="left"|Earl | | | |bgcolor="black"| | | | | | | |colspan="7" | | |- | |align="left"|Tyrese | |colspan="3" | | | | |colspan="9" | | |- | |align="left"|Indiana | |colspan="3" | | | |colspan="12" |- | |align="left"|Devonte | |colspan="3" | | |colspan="13" |- | |align="left"|Shaina | |colspan="3" | |colspan="14" |- | |align="left"|Loretta | | | |bgcolor="purple"| |colspan="15" |- | |align="left"|Jax | |colspan="18" |- |colspan="21" align="left"|'Notes:' :1: Mahogany played the Hurulu immunity idol on herself, and negated 6 votes against her. :2: Draco played the Kotiya immunity idol on Loca, negating 2 votes against her. :3: Mahogany played the Carnaival immunity idol on herself, and negated 6 votes against her. |} Category:Survivor Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Complete